


Rivalry

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Rivalry, Unrequited Love, Women Are Bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 4th entry in a collection of oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Sublata lucerna omnes mulieres aaequales sunt.

Sakura sat on a bench next to Sasuke, watching Lee and Naruto as they vied with each other for her attention.

Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Iruka were nearby, watching the kids with amusement.

"Now, that's what I call rivalry," Kurenai smiled.

Iruka chuckled. "Naruto's giving it his best again, right?"

"And so is Lee!" Gai leapt to stand up for his student. "It seems he found his eternal rival as well. Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi kept on reading his Icha Icha. "You mean Naruto or Sasuke?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked, eying the raven-haired Uchiha who watched the scene before him coldly. "He isn't participating at all."

"Oh, he is," Kakashi disagreed. "In his own way. He wants Sakura's heart as much as those two, he is just the only one who knows how to do it."

"How do you mean it?" Gai asked, frowning. "Is this supposed to be charming? That's not youthful at all!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe. But it's obviously working."

"Right, young Sakura seems to sneak a glance at him every now and then," Iruka shook his head. "I don't understand the girl."

"I do," Kurenai said with a smile. "It's sweet when others are trying, but it's always more fun to quarry someone who isn't infatuated with you."

Kakashi and Gai looked at her.

She just smiled.

In front of them, the peaceful scene ended up in annoyed Sasuke walking away, Naruto stuck in a Naruto-shaped crater in a wall and Lee being stared down by Sakura.

"Is this rivalry healthy for them?" Iruka asked out of the blue.

"It's good for their advancement," Kakashi and Gai said simultaneously.

Gai glared at Kakashi challengingly. Kakashi ignored him.

He pocketed his book and turned to Kurenai. "Now our fun is spoiled, would you want to go for a drink with me?"

Kurenai smiled. "No, Kakashi-san."

"I could treat you for some dumplings or sushi," Gai offered.

"No, Gai-san, thank you," Kurenai shook her head, standing up.

Asuma walked past the four of them.

"Asuma-san!" Kurenai called after him.

The man turned. "Hm? Kurenai-san?"

"Would you like some tea?"

Asuma shrugged. "Why not?"

Iruka turned to his fellow shinobi, just to find Gai and Kakashi – one more subtly than the other – glaring at Asuma, who was walking away with Kurenai, both laughing.

"Rivalry," he said, chuckling. "It's good for advancement, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> When the lamp dims out, every woman is the same.


End file.
